When the Prosecutorial Prodigy met the Twisted Samurai
by Sailor Moonie Fan
Summary: Ever wonder about the first meeting between Franziska von Karma and Simon Blackquill? This is my one-shot about it. It takes place after Dual Destinies, when Simon's sentence has been overturned (I'm making the assumption that Franziska didn't actually meet Simon when he first joined the Prosecutor's Office as she was out of the country, working with Interpol). Please R&R! Thanks!


**For those of you who've read it, this takes place before **_**Turnabout Mystery**__**. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ace Attorney series characters!**_

The 34 year old man sighed for the seventh time in the last two minutes as he sat behind his desk, tapping his fingers idly on it. He was about to bring about and witness what he dreaded would be the beginning of a war: the meeting of two of his subordinates.

Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth was actually nervous.

_I do hope they will be civil with each other. They do have quite a bit in common, now that I consider it. Maybe they'll get along? I suppose I will find out soon enough. _He wasn't exactly happy about this whole upcoming affair, but as head of the Prosecutor's Office, he needed to make sure that his subordinates were familiar with one another. It would be embarrassing for them to not even know their coworkers on at the very least a first-name basis.

A platinum-haired woman marched into the office, head held high and heels clicking on the wooden floor harshly.

"Franziska." The man's eyes immediately went to her most prized possession, her whip. There was only ever one time that he had seen her abandon it, and that was the lowest point of her career. That whip was proof of her authority. It had gone through a lot and had punished numerous people, himself included. He nearly winced as he heard in his ears an echo of its deafening crack, a sound that often shattered silence, as well as the hopes of those unfortunate enough to be near it, as they were guaranteed to be targeted by it.

"You had better not have called me in here just to waste my time, Miles Edgeworth," she warned, her fingers gripping the brown cord.

"What benefit could I find in wasting your time, Franziska?" _In all honesty, I'm putting myself at the potential risk of being severely whipped just by calling you here. _"I invited you here so that I can officially introduce you to one of your fellow prosecutors."

She crossed her arms, eyes shut. "Hmph. I already met that 'rock star,' Klavier Gavin. Quite an interesting fool, he is, with that foolish nonsense that you allow him to foolishly play from his office."

"That isn't something I can prevent. I must allow him to play music like I allow you to keep your whip." _I don't really allow that, but you never did give me much of choice other than to deal with it. _"And it isn't him. I'm referring to another prosecutor. You know of him, I'm sure." A brief knock interrupted him. "Ah yes. Not a moment too soon. Come in," he called out.

The door opened, revealing a tall ponytailed man dawned in monochrome clothes. He entered the room and bowed his head respectfully. "Chief Prosecutor."

"Prosecutor Blackquill. Perfect timing."

"Hmph. Not as perfect as mine. I got here 67 seconds before he did," Franziska muttered under her breath.

_Please Franziska, not now. I haven't even introduced the two of you yet. _"Ahem. Anyway, I realized that the two of you have yet to meet each other, and it simply wouldn't do for either of you to not be familiar with your colleagues."

He stood up and as he opened his mouth, the phone rang. Excusing himself, he had a brief exchange with the other person and hung up. "I'm afraid I'll have to postpone the introductions for now. I have an urgent matter to attend to, but I'll be right back." With that, he quickly strode out of the room.

The two prosecutors stood silently in the room. Clearing his throat, the man faced Franziska. Simon Blackquill may have been in jail for seven years and known as the "Twisted Samurai" for his intimidating demeanor, but he did have good manners. "Hello. I am-"

"Franziska von Karma, the prosecutorial prodigy. And you are Simon Blackquill, the convict prosecutor." Her eyes scanned over his figure. About half a foot taller than her, he had ash-colored eyes. They had shadows around them which extended down to a point on his cheeks, resembling a hawk's claw. She recalled having heard that he was the keeper of a hawk which spent a majority of its time in the courthouse. She grimaced at his thick, ruffled ponytail. _One can definitely tell from his rather unkempt appearance that he was once in prison. _

"That would be _former_ convict prosecutor, Karma-dono," he replied, cutting into her thoughts.

Franziska's eyes flashed. "I beg your pardon? Did you just correct me?" She questioned indignantly.

"I just figured you weren't aware of the fact that I was released from jail is all." He didn't display any kind of emotion whatsoever, and that peeved her.

_How can he be so aloof?! _"As I said, I am the prosecutorial prodigy. I know all about your case and how you were released from jail. You came to the Prosecutor's Office at the age of…21, correct?" When he nodded, she had a smug grin on her face as she wiggled her gloved finger at him. "Hmph. Well, I'll have you know that _I _came to be a prosecutor at the young age of 13."

"Quite an accomplishment, Karma-dono," he remarked, clearly unimpressed.

She chose to ignore the fact that he sounded uninterested. "Yes. It is. The perfect age to become a prosecutor, unlike the rest of the fools here." She gave him a skeptical once-over. "So you are returning to the office and planning to continue working as a prosecutor, are you? Then I hope you know that I don't tolerate fools well."

Franziska had heard that he was a decent prosecutor before his conviction, using analytical psychology in court. She didn't think he was one who would act foolishly, but one could never be too sure, given what had happened to him, his time in jail, and what he'd done so many years ago.

She didn't completely comprehend why he would do such a foolish thing as plead guilty for a murder her didn't commit, and all for a little girl. She was actually impressed by his sacrifice, if not a little confused. She would never admit that to him though, or anyone for that matter. "Should you ever act foolishly, especially with me, you will have to answer to my whip!"

"Hmph. I see, as I have heard, that you use a whip, Karma-dono. Not a bad weapon." Franziska had a haughty smirk on her face. "However, it pales significantly in comparison to my sharp katana."

Her smirk died the instant he said however. Franziska levelled a glare at him. "How dare you foolishly insult my whip, you foolishly foolish fool?!"

"It was not an insult to your whip, Karma-dono. I am merely pointing out that a katana, or any sword, is a much more fatal armament for one to wield than a simple leather rope. A sword is _not _something that can be flailed around aimlessly." He tapped his forehead with his index finger, smiling faintly. "Brandishing a sword…it is a true art form."

She pulled on the whip firmly and cracked it in the air. A non-verbal threat. "Fool! You have the nerve to foolishly speak utter foolishness about foolish sword fighting, and to think so condescendingly of my precious whip! Perhaps I should demonstrate on you how lethal my whip can be. It will put your foolish little blade to shame!"

He jerked his head to the right, a condescending grin on his face and his right hand posed on his chin. "Challenging me to a battle, hm? While I do enjoy a good duel, I'm afraid I don't fight against those who use weapons of less quality than a sword. I find it to be quite a waste of my excellent swordsmanship skills."

She growled. "Why you! To think I waited this long to beat some sense into you, you foolish fool!" She readied her whip when the office door opened once more.

*SNAP*

"Grk…!"

Franziska's eyes jumped to the figure she had whipped standing the doorway before they went back to Blackquill. He didn't look fazed at all. If anything, she could've swore a trace of a smirk was lingering on his lips. She pulled her whip taut, anger shining in her gray eyes. After a moment, she cleared her throat authoritatively, tilting her head upwards.

"Hmph. It would seem that you did foolishly call me here to waste my time, Miles Edgeworth. I hope you will have learned your foolish lesson, you fool." With that last statement, she strutted out of the office, but not before lashing at Edgeworth once more on her way.

Simon wasn't shocked that the woman whipped their superior. He'd also heard that she would whip anyone she wished to, but he did feel a little guilty. "Chief Prosecutor…I apologize for-" He stopped when Edgeworth shook his head.

"No matter, Prosecutor Blackquill. I should've expected as much." _I did expect it. _He stepped into the office. "I should apologize for her rude behavior. I hope she wasn't too callous towards you." _At least they didn't inflict any harm…on each other that is. _

"Not at all. She's an…" He picked his words carefully. "…interesting character. I feel that we will get along…quite well." He bowed his head once more. "Good day, Chief Prosecutor." The door shut behind him.

Edgeworth rubbed his right arm, where Franziska's whip hit him. _Nrgh…I get the feeling that that won't be the case…Rather, I feel it is the start of a painful working relationship. Painful for me, that is. Physically and mentally. _

And that's how the Prosecutorial Prodigy met the Twisted Samurai.

**Yeah…just a little idea I had in my head for a while. I was always kind of curious as to how the two of them first met, since Dual Destinies never even mentioned Franziska (save for a reference or two). It's not great, but I wanted to post it. Tell me what you think (and please, no flames!). Thank you!**


End file.
